


Trust

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e15 Gimme Shelter, Gen, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Amarawantsto trust Dean.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 2





	Trust

Amara _wants_ to trust Dean but she knows better, isn’t naive. He may have promised not to hurt her but he didn’t say anything about anybody else. Chuck needs to be stopped, there’s no doubt about that, but Amara isn’t ready to die (and desperately hopes Chuck doesn’t either, no matter what he’s done). Shit is about to go down and she’s terrified about what that all entails.

But Amara will act innocent and is willing to listen to the Winchesters’ dumb plan to take her brother out. Until the bitter end, she’s game to see how this plays out.


End file.
